


Wolftale (Fell)

by Wolfey23



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Bleh Bleh Bleh, Edge - Freeform, Edge is just a caring wolf brother, Edge is worried, I'm working on editing it, ITS NOT FINISHED, Red - Freeform, Red is hurt, Soz, Wolf underfell papyrus, and, and trys to help him, blueberry finds red, i've got writers block with this story, poor red, red gets sick, wolf underfell sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfey23/pseuds/Wolfey23
Summary: Red gets found by blueberry in the woods, Red is badly injured. Only Edge can help him.





	1. The wolf

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS UNDER EDITING!!!!!
> 
> Hi love's. This is one of my extremely successful storys on my watt-pad account and I'm decided to post it here hoping that having it on the site as well will help motivate me to update it. 
> 
> Reading over the story again I realized that it needs a lot of editing, a lot of the grammar is wrong. I really don't know how people were able to even read it because it's pretty much just one really long paragraph.

BlueBerrys P.O.V

I was patrolling around in the forest as i do everyday. Then i saw some paw tracks," Ooo!" Of course being me i followed them, then a red blood looking substance appeared. I panicked and followed them faster hoping the small creature wouldn't be injured. I came around to a giant clearing in the snow covered in blood and purple stuff. The paw tracks kept following a head covered in the blood stuff, i saw a lump in the snow ahead covered in the blood. I ran ahead hoping it would be okay. It was a wolf with black ears and paws wearing a torn black jacket with a hood. It was also wearing some black gym shorts with yellow stripes down the sides. The wolfs teeth were sharpened and it had a golden one. I quickly picked the wolf up it whimpered and was shivering. The wolf was so small and i felt so bad for it. I rushed home kicking open the door, of course Papyrus was nowhere downstairs. I was breathing really hard and almost fell over. I had the tiny wolf cuddled up in my scarf witch was now soaked with the blood. The wolf was still passed out it had become paler than before. It worried me a lot. I sat down on the couch holding the wolf not knowing what to do. " PAPYRUS HELP!!" I yelled in a worried tone. I heard a door slam open, and saw Papyrus rush down the stairs. He looked at me confused I had tears streaming down my face. He rushed over to me only to see the wolf cradled in my bloody arms. " Sans what happened????!!!" Papyrus looked at me. " I-I FOUND THIS WOLF IN THE FOREST BLEEDING I DON'T WANT HIM TO DIE!!" I yelled " Sans calm down, and that isn't blood it's magic." "oh...." The wolf whimpered as i handed him to Paps. "PAPS HE IS AWAKE!!!" "It appears he is Sans!" 

Papyrus P.O.V

I was going to sleep all day without Sans knowing a thing because he was gone on patrol. He was going to think i was gone at work.

TIME SKIP

I was fast asleep when i awoke to hear a door slam open, maybe it was just my imagination. I decided to try and go back to sleep when i heard Sans yelling. He sounded worried. "PAPYRUS HELP!!!" I Kicked open my door and rushed downstairs, to see Sans sitting on the couch tears streaming down his face. I was really confused. I sat down on the couch next to him, seeing his arms covered in red magic, his scarf and clothes were soaked as well. He was holding a tiny wolf that had black ears and legs, it was wearing a black jacket with some gym shorts that had yellow stripes down the sides. He also had sharp teeth and one golden one. The wolf was bleeding magic heavily "Sans what happened??!!" I asked. I looked over at Sans " I-I FOUND THIS WOLF IN THE FOREST BLEEDING I DON'T WANT HIM TO DIE!!" He yelled. " Sans calm down, and that isn't blood its magic." I was trying to calm him down. "oh...." he whispered. The wolf whimpered as Sans handed him so me. "PAPS HE IS AWAKE!!!" Sans yelled excited. "It appears he is Sans!" I said. I cradled the wolf in my arms checking him for injures, i found quite a lot. I turned him around and gasped and the three giant slashes across his chest. He winced and whimpered at the pain. " Sans go into the bathroom and grab the gauze from under the sink please." i ordered Sans. "Will he be okay?" Sans whimpered. " Not if you don't hurry!" Sans ran into the bathroom to grab the gauze so i could patch the small wolf up. I tried to take off his jacket and he bit my hand, his razor sharp teeth digging in. I pushed the wolf off my lap and jumped off the couch. "OWWW!!!" " YOU LITTLE!!!" The wolf was growling at me it looked like he was ready to pounce. Sans rushed back out into the living room to see me holding my hand and the small wolf on the couch. "PAPPY?" Sans was holding the gauze. The small wolf started towards me he was wobbling back and forth, he fell off the couch passing out. I caught him before he hit the floor. Sans handed me the gauze looking worried. I took the small wolfs jacket off to see him wearing a red sweater. I quickly patched up his ribs and chest to stop the magic. His leg was broken so i patched that up next. When i was done i told Sans to go grab some blankets from my room. I decided to patch up my hand next it had some magic pooling out of the bite marks. He bit me pretty hard. When Sans came back i wrapped up the small wolf and set him in the corner of the couch, he was fast asleep and snoring. I draped his jacket over him. I was pretty tired from all that, Sans sat down next to me. I turned on the T.v my eyes slowly closing.

WOLFS P.O.V (or Red)

I was passed out from loosing so much magic in the battle between me and my brother. I felt cold, really cold. I knew he would come back for me he always does. Then i felt something pick me up, brother i thought. No this was not my brother. I felt warmth, it felt really good. I whimpered in pain, oh boy was i in pain and not just a little bit. A lot of pain, It hurt so bad. I was shivering, not just because of the cold because i was scared too. Who was this strange person, and what did it want with me. The rest of it was just a blur, until i felt a blast of warm air. My senses came back, i felt really weak and everything hurt. I whimpered as i was handed to someone else. I didn't understand what they were saying but it hurt my head. I got flipped over and winced at the amount of pain coming from my chest, i was also still really cold. When the person tried to take off my jacket i opened my eyes wide and bit his hand hard digging my teeth in. He pushed me off his lap and yelled in pain as he jumped off the couch away from me. I was about ready to pounce on him when i started to feel really dizzy. I started forward towards him so i could attack, but then black patches appeared in my vision and i blacked out. I felt like i was falling until someone caught me. The rest I didn't remember only feeling better and getting really hot. I woke up when i started sweating and saw too skeletons as i opened my eyes. I struggled around in the tangle of blankets, it was so tight i felt like i couldn't breath. Good thing the brothers were asleep. I fell off the couch with a soft yelp, when i hit the ground i winced whimpering because i fell on my broken leg. I got out of the tangle of blankets and limped to the corner where i sad whimpering and shivering. I didn't feel to good either. When i saw the taller skeleton awake thats when my stomach churned. I tried to hold back the urge to throw up but it was in vain. I hacked up something it was glowing red, it looked like my magic. The taller skeleton saw me as he turned his head to look at me. I heard him mumble something. When he got up and started walking closer i whimpered and backed into the corner. He looked a lot like my brother and that made me scared, really scared. Thats when he turned around and awoke his brother. Then i got really scared, i didn't know who these skeletons were or if they wanted to hurt me. I whimpered in pain as my stomach churned again. I hacked up some more magic again. The smaller skeleton got up off the couch and picked me up slowly, Even as slow as he was going my stomach twisted. I tried to hold it in as i felt dizzy. Then he put me in his the other skeletons arms. I nervously shook. Then the urge came again. I threw up all over his sweatshirt. oops. I whimpered in pain. He walked up the stairs and opened a door. He walked in with me in his arms. He set me down on a soft bed, I sighed in comfort. My head still hurt though and it was really hot. He wrapped a blanket around me and left. My head spun as i tried to stand up as soon as they were both gone. I could hear them talking in the hallway. My stomach twisted up as i hacked up some more magic. I limped back into the makeshift bed. I tried to get some sleep. I felt a little better. Then i was awoken by a painful sharp stab in my stomach. I tried to throw up but nothing came. It hurt so bad, i howled in pain. No one came. Thats when blood instead of magic came up. I knew because it tasted metallic. Another sharp pain. I howled. Then i blacked out. My rest was filled with a pain coming from my stomach.


	2. Undyne's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this is under heavy editing I haven't gotten to this chapter yet. sorry for the hold up!

SANS P.O.V

I woke up and went to check on red, thats what i had named the wolf last night. I opened Papyrus's bedroom door to see some magic on the floor it looked like red had puked again. I would clean it up when i got back he looked fine. He was sleeping in his bed, Red did look a lot better. I hopped down the stairs and woke up Papyrus who was sleeping on the couch. Sans popped into the kitchen and started cooking some breakfast tacos. As soon as he was done he called Papyrus to the dinner table. They both ate breakfast tacos and left for work.

TIME SKIP 

I was doing my patrol around in hotlands when i got a call from Papyrus. "Sans go to Undyne's and wait there tell her that i'm coming with red, hurry please Sans!!!" Sans had never heard Papyrus so worried. "Papyrus whats wrong with red????" "He is hurt Sans..... Just go NOW!!!" The phone call ended and Sans ran to Undyne's lab. He burst in and was out of breath. "S-S-Sans?!" Undyne called? "Whats w-w-wrong???" "Papyrus...Is.....Coming.....With....Red....Somethings.....Wrong.....Hurt...!" Sans breathed heavily. "W-what?!" "No....Time....Explain....Get.... Prepaired" Just then Papyrus ran in with blood mixed with magic on his sweatshirt. "UNDYNE CLEAR A TABLE NOW!!!" He was holding Red. "Pap-papyrus,R-Red???" Undyne was confused Sans could tell. "NO TIME TO EXPLAIN!" Undyne shoved her work off her desk. "S-Set him H-here p-p-please." Papyrus hastily set him down,Red let out a yowl of pain as blood dripped out of his mouth. Sans ran over "WHAT HAPPENED PAPS??????" "I-i-i don't know i came home to him like that!" Red threw up more blood and magic, his body went limp. Undyne rushed over to Red and stuck a needle in his shoulder. He whimpered and shook. Undyne made Red swallow some pills. Turns out he was allergic to them. A few minutes later Red was convulsing non stop trying to throw up but he couldn't, He had nothing to throw up. Sans and Papyrus were comforting him with soft pets and scratches. About thirty minutes later Red threw up more magic and everything Undyne had given him. Sans was crying and Papyrus was comforting him. Sans looked over at Red and saw him limp. Sans thought he was dead he started sobbing into Papyrus's blood soaked hoodie.

Papyrus's P.O.V

Sans woke me up and we ate some breakfast tacos he had just made. They were really good. After i was done i left my plate in the sink and walked out to my sentry station. 

TIME SKIP 

I was walking home and was wondering how Red was doing. When i got to our house i opened the door and sat on the couch. just when i was about to relax i heard red howling in pain. I walked up into my room and opened the door to find Red curled up in pain in the makeshift bed. He had thrown up blood and magic. I picked up Red and called Sans. After that I ended the call and started running to the wetlands to the river person. I got there and asked to go to hotlands but to be gentle and as fast as possible. 

5 MINUTES LATER

I thanked the river person and started running towards Undyne's lab. I burst into the lab with red panting. I yelled at Sans and Undyne. I really hope he is okay. I set him on Undyne's desk Red let out a yowl of pain. He threw up more blood and his body went limp, Undyne stuck a needle in his shoulder. Red whimpered and shook. Undyne stuffed some pills in Reds mouth to make him better. Turns out he was allergic to them, a couple minutes passes and Red started convulsing non stop trying to throw up but he couldn't, he had nothing to throw up. Sans and Papyrus comforted him with soft pets. About thirty minutes later Red had thrown up everything Undyne had given him. Sans was crying and Papyrus was comforting him. Sans started sobbing, Papyrus didn't know why though. He still comforted him hoping to ease Sans why sans was so upset.

Reds P.O.V

I kept howling the pain getting stronger and stronger, I kept throwing up blood. Only my Papyrus could fix this if he didn't come soon. I howled for him or anyone. I was picked up by Papyrus but not mine. The pain kept getting worse and blood was dripping out of my mouth. I closed my eyes and passed out. When i woke up we were in a lab and i could smell the worry in the air. Papyrus was covered in my blood. He set me down on a hard surface and the sharp pain came again. I howled in pain. I threw up and went limp my strength wasn't strong enough. I felt something sharp stick into my shoulder. I whimpered at the pain and shook. The fish girl opened my mouth and put pills into it. I swallowed reluctantly, a couple minutes passed and i felt a dizzying pain in my stomach and tried to throw up but couldn't, there was nothing to throw up. The two skeletons where comforting me as the fish girl kept giving me things. Thirty minutes passed and i threw up everything she gave me. The shorter skeleton was crying as i was having spasms and the taller skeleton was hugging him. I went limp, I felt really weak tears were brought up to my eyes. It hurt so bad, and then the shorter skeleton started sobbing. Then everything went black.


	3. Edge Arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally just copying and pasting the story from my watt pad to this.
> 
> Haven't gotten to this chapter for editing.

Papyrus P.O.V (Wolf Papyrus) Or (Edge)

It had been 3 days and Sans still wasn't back. I was starting to worry. I went back to the clearing were i attacked that scrap. He wasn't there...... There was a strong smell of someone else though. Papyrus had a really bad feeling. He followed the trail, it lead to a small house. It smelled strongly of Sans, but something else too...BLOOD!! Papyrus growled if they had hurt his brother he would kill them. He found a new trail and followed it threw wetlands across the riverbed and into the hotlands. He growled as he saw the lab up ahead. He walked up to the lab door and put an ear up. He heard convulsing probably from Sans, crying and panicking from somebody else. He lifted his nose and smelled Sickness, his brother was sick, Papyrus couldn't say he wasn't worried when he peeked in. There were to skeletons the shorter one crying and the taller one was hugging him. There was a fish girl in a lab coat panicking looking for something. When Papyrus saw says laying on the desk motionless barley breathing he knocked in the door barging in. Everyone looked towards him, Sans weakly raised his ears and then trembled drooping them again. Papyrus ran over to Sans knocking everyone out of the way, they looked shocked. He growled when he saw that they were getting close and threatening him with weapons. Papyrus grabbed Sans by his hood and ran into the upstairs section of the lab he saw a window and jumped out of it Sans tightly in his grip. He landed on his front leg and heard a crack, Papyrus yelped in pain as he got up and limped away with Sans. He kept falling over, the other people were chasing him. The fish girl caught up to him and stabbed a needle in his shoulder, the liquid released causing him to growl in pain. Suddenly he felt really sleepy. His vision got blurred as he slowed down. He fell over and tried to get back up but his legs didn't work. The skeletons and fish girl caught up as i closed my eyes with Sans still in my mouth when everything went black.

Reds P.O.V 

I woke up to hear and smell my brother come into the lab I sighed with relief, just then I noticed everyone was trying to attack him. He grabbed me by my hood and ran up the stairs I felt him jump and heard glass shattering. He landed with a crack and a yelp, he jostled me around running with only 3 legs. I could tell because he fell often. The fish girl caught up with Papyrus and did something to him causing him to growl. He wasn't happy, we started slowing down and I started to panic. Suddenly we fell and Papyrus didn't get back up. Then the rest of the group caught up with me and Papyrus. I stood up shakily on my 4 legs and growled standing over Papyrus. Anytime they got anywhere near him, I would claw at them and growl threateningly. As soon as they all backed up I collapsed over my brother and shoved my face into his. I whimpered feeling pain knot up in my stomach. A trickle of blood ran out of my mouth onto the ground next to my brother as I passed out. He could help me but now he wasn't going to be able to. I was going to die...

Sans P.O.V 

Red was dead.... The little tiny wolf was dead, Paps was trying to comfort me but it didn't help i wasn't able to help the little tiny wolf. I failed. Just then the lab door slammed open, i turned my head towards the door and saw a giant wolf it looked kind of like red this wolf had black ears and paws with a long black fluffy tail. The wolf had sharp teeth but non of them were gold like Red's, It also had a jacket on it was black and red just like Red's,It had a red sweater underneath too. The wolf also had some black pants on with a black skull belt. The big wolf ran towards Red and picked him up by his hood on his jacket. He made a small whimper, my mind sparked Red was alive!! We all made our weapons appear holding them towards the big wolf holding Red, he growled at us and ran upstairs. We followed him seeing him jump out the window with Red. Then we ran back downstairs and out the door to see the big wolf limping away with Red still tight in his jaws. He kept falling and getting back up, was he trying to get away from us? Was he afraid? Alphys caught up with him because he kept slowing down and getting faster. She stuck a needle in his shoulder. The big wolf started to get slower and slower until he fell down in the snow and didn't get back up. Red was still in his jaws, though he slipped out and stood on shaky legs. I tried to get close to pick him up but he growled and clawed at me. Papyrus tried and he did the same thing, even with Alphys who was coming from behind. We all decided to back up, thats when Red collapsed pushing his face into the biggers wolfs face. Red whimpered and curled up in a ball. A trickle of blood ran from his mouth onto the ground next to the big wolf. They looked so cute together. Maybe they were brothers!! Thats why Red was acting that way!! Of Course Sans had to tell everyone when they got back to the lab. Then Red passed out. I was scared for him. I tried to rush over to red to grab him but Pappy stopped me. "Sans don't go near them.." "Why pappy?" i asked. "They are dangerous!" "Not Red Pappy!!" "He growled and clawed at us Sans he is wild..." "Pappy he is dying..." " They looked at Reds spasming body. "Sans..." I lunged forward grabbing Red he had tears on his cheeks he was convulsing too. I fell to my knees hugging Red "I CAN'T JUST LET HIM DIE PAPS!" Meanwhile Undyne was calling Alphys and asker her to bring Lesser Dog And Greater Dog to come help her with this. I heard the bigger wolf growl in pain. Red bit my hand to make me let him go. "OW!!" Papyrus kneeled down and started to look at my hand. I pulled away watching Red limp over to the bigger wolf. He collapsed halfway there.


	4. Red's healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has not been edited yet.

Red's P.O.V

I heard my brother growl in pain as the shorter skeleton was holding me,I bit his hand so he would let go. My ears pricked up as i rushed over to him. My legs gave out and i fell over half way to him the blood streaming out of my mouth now. It felt terrible. I gasped for air, i couldn't breath. Papyrus's ears pricked up and he popped his head up to see me the taller skeleton was tending to the shorter skeletons bite marks and the fish lady had her back turned and was on the phone. I saw him crawl over to me in my blurry vision. Then everything was gone. I didn't feel anything or hear anything it was all gone. Had i died? i begged not. 

Papyrus's P.O.V (wolf)

My leg hurt like hell as my senses were a daze. Then i heard Sans gasping for air, my ears pricked up, as i crawled over to his bleeding body. Then he went motionless, no breathing, no movement, not even a pulse. I looked at his body feeling waves of grief encase me. I let out a mourning howl turning everyone's attention to me. I started licking his fur fast trying to get him to do anything..... Nothing. I even pulled at his ears. He hated that.... Nothing. I howled as loud as i could letting tears roll down my face. I buried my nose in his paw nudging it . I started giving him all my magic trying to save him, nothing. I did another strong blast until he gasped for air. Then i passed out due to magic loss. 

Papyrus P.O.V

I was tending to my brothers wounds when i heard a loud mourning howl, I turned my attention to see the bigger wolf right by red who was motionless. The bigger wolf was doing anything to try and get red to do something. Then a bright purple magic appear around the small wolf encasing him, It stopped and red still wasn't moving. The magic flared again, then red gasped for air and he didn't have a ny wounds. I assumed the bigger wolf was healing red, then he passed out. The bigger wolf was probably low on magic. Red stood up and walked over to the bigger wolf licking his ears to try and get him to wake up. Reds eye glowed red as he grabbed the bigger wolfs soul and started licking it. The bigger wolf opened its eyes, they glowed purple as he howled in laughter. Red stopped and dropped the magic on the bigger wolfs soul. He sat licking his paw as if nothing had happened waiting for the bigger wolf to recover. Then Alphys showed up with a spear pointed at Red and greater dog and lesser dog pointing a spear at the big wolf.


End file.
